Tainted Royal Blood
by readlesswritemore
Summary: With all the business with BC and HW everyone seems to have forgotten about the royal families. Until a young relative of Renard's shows up with few big surprises and a reminder of why you should keep your eyes on the royals.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's pretend that Renard hasn't gone completely off the reservation, his daughter isn't a serial killer, and Meisner isn't dead. So this idea has been sitting in my head for a while I tweaked it so it occurs right after Renard is elected Mayor but everything happens after that I am ignoring.**

Sean Renard, newly-elected Mayor of Portland walked quickly and silently down the dark and deserted streets. He looked as he heard a noise that sounded like wheels, but not a car. A kid in a skateboard was coming at him, fast. He didn't have time to react before the kid slammed into him and they both fell hard into the sidewalk. Anger rising form the already stressed man he grabbed the kid and pulled him-no _her_ , onto her feet with him and shook her hard.

"Just what the hell … Izzy?" he had started speaking before he'd actually looked at the kid. He knew her.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\v

"Take your hands off me, Sean "she snarled.

"What are you doing here?!" Sean demanded. Far from releasing her he shook her again.

"Skateboarding, you idiot," she said spitefully.

"You know better than to talk to me like that," Sean growled at Izzy.

"Then let me go. I'm already going to have bruises shaped like your hands on my arms," she replied.

Sean tightened his grip, "Tell what you're doing in my canton without my knowledge or consent or those bruises are going to be the least of your problems."

"Going to break my arms? I'd love to see you explain that, Mr. Mayor-Elect," she said, her tone mocking and a reckless smile on her face.

"Very simple, Iz, you attacked me," Sean responded. His tone too had taken on a mocking tone.

"And the police captain couldn't control a teenage girl that is a foot shorter than him and weighs 100lbs less?!" she asked, incredulous.

"You're right, Izzy," Sean responded. He let go of Izzy's bruised arms, grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Sean headed back to the house. Izzy was not going quietly she banged her fists on Sean's back, kicking and yelling demands to be put down.

Unfortunately for Izzy, it was 3 a.m.

Had it been the daytime, many people would've rushed forward to help Izzy escape Sean's grip. At his particular time though, if Izzy's shouting even attracted any attention at all, it was merely a sleepy citizen wishing the neighbors would control their teenager.

By the time Sean got back to the house, the bruises he had left on her arms were nothing compared to the interesting shades of purple Sean's back and stomach were going to turn from Izzy punching and kicking him the entire way there. Once inside Sean walked over to Bonaparte and threw Izzy on the ground at his feet. Izzy went silent and Bonaparte woged.

Izzy leapt off the ground, producing a knife from seemingly nowhere. Sean grabbed her again and held her back.

"You said you wanted Grimms, so I've brought you a Grimm, "Sean told Bonaparte, "Meet Isolde Renard, my little sister, a princess and a Grimm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make me happy just so you know. Heads up Sean's going to be a real jerk soon and Izzy well; this is the royals we're talking about. Please r &r and bear with me. Just the first chapter was third person the rest will be alternating first person.**

 _ **Izzy's POV**_

"A grimm of royal blood?" Bonaparte asked after three seconds ringing silence.

"Yes," was all Sean said.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen," Sean answered.

"She is but a child," Bonaparte noted.

"I'm not a child and stop talking about me like I'm not here," I cut in. Sean slapped me across the back of the head. I rubbed my head and glared at my brother.

"A child with no manners," Bonaparte continued, still addressing Sean.

" _I_ have no manners?! You're the one who's talking about me like I'm not _two feet in front of you!"_ I yelled.

"Izzy, for your own good, shut up!" Sean ordered.

"No," was all I said. I knew it was pure spite that made me say it. There was nothing else I actually wanted to say at the moment, I just didn't want Sean thinking I was about to take his orders.

"We can't keep a Grimm we can't control and this one seems downright feral," mused Bonaparte, looking at Sean.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to make her heel," Sean reassured.

"I'm not a stray puppy! Stop ignoring me!" I yelled, now truly upset, they were discussing me not only as if I were not there but as if I was some kind of animal. My words did no good as a matter of fact; they did the opposite, since my brother clapped his hand over my mouth. I promptly tried to bite him but his hand was too big for me to be able to.

"For god's sake, Izzy, I'm trying to keep you alive. So do what I tell you to and shut up!" Sean angrily hissed in my ear.

"I will require proof that you can handle this one, Sean," said Bonaparte.

"What would you like me to do?" my brother asked.

"There is no royalty here and she needs discipline. Improve her attitude, remind her of her manners, and teach your sister her place. Since the two of you share a father I can only assume you know the best discipline methods to use with her," responded Bonaparte. Then he simply turned and walked away. He had no idea the effect his words had on us.

We must have been quite a sight Sean and I, a six foot five man and a five foot six girl, both of us identical green eyes wide as we stared after him. Not to mention Sean had of his arm wrapped around my waist and the opposite hand over my mouth and we had both gone stock-still. Apparently Bonaparte did not know the methods our father employed to ensure his children's obedience, especially when it came to his half-zauberbeist son and Grimm daughter.

Sean recovered first and took his hand off my mouth and removed his arm from my waist, only to grab the collar of my jacket.

"I'm not going to run off the second you let go of me Sean. Unless you try to treat me like Erik did, then I make no promises," I said, quietly. Predictably, my brother did not release.

"We need to talk, Izzy," he said as he led me up the stairs. I knew what he wanted to talk about and I knew this was not going to be an enjoyable conversation.

 _ **Sean's POV**_

I hauled my little sister up the stairs considering how to handle this. Izzy was seventeen and just like a lot of teenagers she seemed to have gone from my sweet baby sister to a ball of angry hormones. I dragged her to one of the guest rooms, opened the door, released Izzy by violently shoving her inside, walked in myself, and closed the door. Izzy had tumbled to the ground when I'd shoved her, she was climbing onto her feet and glaring daggers at me.

I opened my mouth to speak and silver throwing star flew within a centimeter of my ear and imbedded itself in the wall behind me. I shot a furious look at Izzy; she had two more in each hand.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded, "Are you actually trying to kill me?"

"If I had wanted it to hit you, Sean, it would have. Put your hands on me again and I throw the rest. And I won't miss," she threatened.

I took an angry step towards her, reaching for her, and a throwing star sank into my shoulder. I pulled it out. Izzy had failed to realize that if she threw all her weapons at me; I would live and be even more upset with her than I already was. Regardless I didn't feel like taking another cut so I spoke instead.

"If you had behaved this way in front of Father he would've beaten you within an inch of your life. Which is exactly what I will do to you if you don't stop this," I threatened, then I held out my hand, "I want any and all weapons you have and that backpack you're carrying." I watched Izzy try to decide she had paled when I had threatened to beat her. I knew she'd comply she just needed to hurry up and do it already.

At long last, she shrugged off her backpack and handed it to me, along with her throwing stars, and pulled out all her concealed weapons and surrendered them as well. Thank god for it, I knew I couldn't follow through on my threat and beat her like Father would have. I believe in discipline and had no reservation about using corporal punishment but our father had been abusive, cruel even. Something I had never wanted to become.

"Okay, Izzy, why are you here?" I asked calmly as I removed my now-ruined suite jacket and button-up shirt, leaving myself clad in just the white t-shirt I wore underneath. The cut was small and shallow, luckily. Izzy hadn't answered me yet, like me she was assessing her injuries. She had taken off her black leather jacket and green hoodie to reveal a black tank top and livid purple bruises.

Trying to ignore the twinge of guilt at the sight of the bruises I assessed my sister. I hadn't seen her since she was fifteen and she'd grown. She looked to be about a foot shorter than I was, so 5' 5" or 5' 6", her hair dark like mine and Erik's and all of our siblings' was fell almost to her waist and curled in a slightly unkempt manner, her eyes were the same shade of green as mine (again like Erik and several of our siblings'). She didn't look quite healthy though her skin had always been very fair but even I could see she was paler than normal, she was too skinny, she had large dark marks under her eyes, and the bruises were far from her only injuries. She had half-healed claw marks down one arm and a black bruise on her collarbone.

Resisting the urge to ask her when she'd last slept or eaten a decent meal I demanded my answer, "I asked you a question, Isolde. I expect an answer."

"I need your help, Sean," she said, surprising me.

"With what, Izzy?" I asked, tired of not getting complete answers.

"Viktor wants to kill Adalind Schade, Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin, Drew Wu, Martin Meisner, Rosalee Calvert, Eddie Monroe, and you. I'm not an assassin and I don't kill Kershiete or Grimms or Wesen that haven't done anything wrong. So, unless you count manhandling your sister, everyone on that list fits into at least one of those categories. And he also wants me to kidnap a Grimm named Theresa Rubel," she told me.

I started trying to process what she had told me, only on question made its way through the haze though, "What does Viktor want with Theresa Rubel?"

"That's where this gets really interesting, turns out she's our sister," Izzy continued before I could pick my jaw up off the ground, "And Nick Burkhardt's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make me happy and I would really like to know what the people reading this think of it. I will explain how Trubel is Sean, Izzy, and Nick's sister in this chapter. All the characters will appear soon, Some in this chapter, the others in the next. In case anyone is wondering I am spelling Erik and Viktor with k's because they are from German speaking countries and the German spelling is with k's (My sister read this and informed me I was spelling them wrong). Please review. Oh, the 28 year age gap between Sean and Izzy will be mentioned, noted, and eventually explained as the royal family is talked about more.**

 _ **Sean's POV**_

Izzy now stood staring at me and probably waiting for me to absorb what she told me. I reached for the nearest chair and half-fell into it.

"Sean?" Izzy asked tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"How?" I managed to ask.

"I'm not explaining the birds and the bees to you, Sean," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. Her arrogance and sarcasm returned full force.

"You know full well that wasn't what I was asking," I snapped, "Tell me."

Izzy sighed, "From I can tell after Kelly Burkhardt successfully faked her own death she visited Vienna and met Father and well… one thing obviously led to another…"

"That doesn't explain why we didn't know," I frowned.

"Well we can't ask Kelly Burkhardt since Kenneth killed her. And I'm pretty sure it's taking this time. My best guess is that when she discovered she was pregnant she hid it then left at first opportunity. Then, when the child was born she gave it, well her, up for adoption to keep her safe and make sure Father never figured out the baby was his. If I had to guess her motives she was trying to prevent Father gaining the advantage of having a Grimm of royal blood for a child. Too bad she only managed to delay it for a few years, since Theresa Rubel is only three years older than I," she said.

I considered Izzy's theory. It was, all things considered, a good one.

"Are you positive she's our sister?" I asked.

"The file and my proof are in my backpack, but yes, I'm positive," she said.

I had no idea what to do it was just too much information to process at once. Viktor had sent my seventeen year old sister to kill me and several other people, Nick and I shared a sister than neither of us had known we had, and Izzy needed my help. I wanted to tell Conrad Bonaparte everything. I wanted to go talk to Adalind and see what she says. I wanted to call Nick and tell him what was going on. Surely Nick and I could put our differences aside long enough to fix this mess.

I sifted through the ideas. If I told Bonaparte he would want Izzy to carry out every death besides me and Adalind and to bring Trubel to him. If I didn't tell him if could get very bad when he found out. I had no idea what Adalind would say. And if I went to Nick he might very well kill me, and Izzy.

"Izzy, what do you want me to do about any of this?" I asked her.

Izzy looked down, "Help me."

"Help you what, Iz? Kill me? Avoid whatever Viktor will do to you if don't follow his order? Are you trying to protect our sister? Protect me or Adalind? Any of the several others you were ordered to kill? _What are trying to do, Izzy?"_ I asked her.

"What do you want me to do, Sean?" she asked, answering my question with one of her own.

I had no idea what to tell her. Izzy was trusting me for the first time since she'd come into her inheritance as a Grimm when she was eight years old and for the first time in nearly as long; I had no idea what to do.

 _ **Monroe's POV**_

Nick's officially lost it. I thought it was bad when he found out Juliette was having a kind of affair with his Captain, but _this_ is much worse. My personal views on Adalind aside it couldn't have been clearer that she and Nick had fallen in love with each other, hard. She and Nick had something so good, so genuine. I had liked Juliette but her relationship with Nick seemed so… shallow compared to what he shared with Adalind.

And then there was Kelly. Nick loved being a father, that baby made him so happy. He was happier than I'd ever seen him in all the years I'd known him than he was when he was with his son.

To have all taken away from him… to have his family ripped away… again. Poor guy didn't even begin to cover it.

I watched the unhappy Grimm pace my living room. It was the middle of the freaking night and I couldn't get him to go home. Rosalee had long since gone to bed and was beginning to feel like Nick's babysitter/ parole officer. Babysitter because he was being childishly stubborn and parole officer because I was positive he was going to snap soon. I'd have to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like kill the newly-elected mayor.

I was about to try to make Nick sleep, here if I had to, when his phone rang.

"Burkhardt," he answered, as always, with his name.

"What the hell do you want? It's four in the morning and I don't care!" he yelled into the phone. I could guess the caller by his tone, Renard. Do cops ever sleep?

I focused my hearing to I could hear what the traitor was saying, "Nick, I don't want to fight with you. I'm not calling about Black claw or Adalind or Kelly. It's Trubel, she's in danger," I heard him say.

Well, _that_ was odd. Not just because when Renard said Black claw I heard a young woman in the background say, " _Schwarz Karelle?_ Are you insane Sean?"

"If you so much as _think_ about hurting Trubel…." Nick began, only to be cut off, this time by the girl I had heard talking the background before.

"I had heard that the Grimm of Portland was _intelligent_. Must've been a rumor, Detective, you're an idiot. Sean isn't the one who's a danger to Trubel, which I can only assume is a nickname for Theresa Rubel. _Viktor_ is the danger to all of you and Sean and me!" she yelled.

'Izzy, give me the phone back!" I heard Renard yell in the background. The demand was following by the sounds of fighting and two voices fluently cursing in German.

"I'm back-Izzy shut up! Just meet me at the precinct in an hour. Bring whoever you want, I'll be bringing Izzy so she can help explain," said Renard as he seemed to have gained control of the phone from the girl. I could only assume it was her that he kept calling Izzy.

"Before I go anywhere near Izzy, you need to tell me who she is" Nick demanded.

A beat of silence then, "My little sister."

Renard was prince, from Vienna, who spoke German, with a sister named ….Izzy. Izzy, I grabbed the phone from Nick.

"What's her full name?!" I demanded.

"What?" asked the captain.

"What is Izzy short for?! Is it Isolde?!" I demanded frantically.

"Yes, Isolde is my full first name," the girl was back.

I looked at Nick," I'm not going anywhere near that _thing_."

"That's rude, _Blutbad_ , " Izzy remarked.

I didn't respond. Princess Isolde from the house of Kronenberg had been carrying out the death and torture of countless Wesen since she became active seven years ago. All these things the baby Grimm did under the orders of her own _father._

"You're a monster," I spat into the phone.

"So are you. I loved my father and did what he asked of me, no matter how it disgusted me. What's your excuse? See you and your Grimm friend in an hour," the line went dead.

I stared at the phone.

 **Not sure about how this chapter went. If anything thinks I'm putting to much focus on Izzy's childhood its because I want to show what Trubel's would've been like if she'd been raised in Vienna. Please review. Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nick's POV**_

"Monroe, if you didn't have to come," I said to the jumpy Blutbad beside me as I made my way into the precinct. He had been apprehensive since getting off the phone and had absolutely refused to let me go alone. I wondered why he had insisted on coming, I could take care of myself and he seemed downright terrified of Renard's sister. I opened the door to Renard's office and stopped dead. The sight that greeted at me was not at all what I had expected.

Firstly I had expected two well-dressed adults. I got my captain in jeans and a tan cable knit sweater and a teenager in tight jeans and a frayed green hoodie. I had thought with a brother who was forty-five that Izzy would be at least in her thirties. She didn't look any older than seventeen. To top off the shock of their appearances, they were arguing. At least, I thought they were. I guessed from their tones, I had no idea what language they were speaking.

I looked at Monroe, "What are they saying?"

"No idea, dude. That's not German, at least not a dialect I speak," he answered,

"It's Greek, which sounds nothing like German," said the teenager I assumed was Izzy," Seriously a Grimm that doesn't speak German, what is the world coming to?"

"It's America, Izzy, we speak English," said the captain.

"And I have dual citizenship, Sean. I _am_ American," said Izzy.

I took the opportunity of them squabbling to study them. Like any only child I had always been interested in the resemblance between siblings. They had the same hair and eyes, though Izzy's skin was several shades lighter than Renard's. They had the same weak jaw lines, high cheekbones, and regal noses. Their mouths and foreheads were different. Pulling my attention form their faces I studied their bodies. His build was athletic and solid, hers small, slim, and shapely. Sean was a foot taller than Izzy, with big hands and feet. Izzy had small hands and (I noted as glanced at her boots) small feet. But they stood alike and moved alike, no doubt from learning to move from the same person or people. Izzy had the same slight accent to her voice that I had heard in the captain's if he was on the brink of exhaustion; I could only assume it was Austrian.

After he finished arguing with his sister, the captain spoke to me, "Okay, we need to talk and I need you to listen to all of it before you react. Can you both do that for me?"

"You said this was about Trubel," I reminded him.

"It is and so much more," he answered. I made a point of looking extremely stubborn as I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk; Monroe took the one beside me. Renard sat in his own chair. Izzy stayed on her feet, leaning against the wall she stood in front of.

'Talk," I said.

To my surprise, Renard didn't start talking, Izzy did.

"Despite what you all may think, after having _Vater_ killed Viktor had not been biding his time quietly waiting for you all to destroy yourselves with all this madness between Black Claw and Hadrian's Wall that your little Scooby Gang has gotten involved in," she said.

Offended and slight confused I open my mouth but Renard cut me off before I could speak.

" _Vater_ means Father, Nick. Izzy lay off the insults and sarcasm or we'll be talking about your attitude later," he said.

" _Anyway_ ," said Izzy as though Renard hadn't spoken, "in typical fashion, he didn't come up with anything to brilliant, he sent me here to kill you all. I assume you want names. My list is you, your Blutbad friend and his Fuchsbau wife, your Hexenbiest baby mam, your partner Griffin, your co-worker Wu, Meisner, and Sean here. He also wants me to kidnap Trubel and bring her to him. And I haven't even gotten o the best part of this tale yet."

"There's _more?_ " asked Monroe, he rounded to Renard, "If this _monster_ you call your sister goes anywhere near any of us, I'll rip her throat out!"

I hadn't realized that I wasn't the only one at my wits end. Before I could react Izzy had snarled and vaulted over Renard's desk at Monroe. Monroe landed had on his back with Izzy's entire weight on his chest. Izzy was using one hand to hold both of Monroe's above his head and the other to press a small sharp blade to his throat.

"If you keep talking to me and about me like that, I'll kill you on pure principle," she threatened, pressing the blade to Monroe's throat until a small amount of blood appeared.

My head spun, Renard had Adalind and Kelly, Viktor had sent an assassin to kill me and just about everyone I know, said assassin was Renard's sister, Renard's sister was Grimm, Renard's Grimm sister was holding a knife to Monroe's throat, and there was _more._

Izzy surprised me by releasing Monroe and getting up. I was not surprised when Renard grabbed the back of her hoodie and violently pushed her back to where she'd been before she attacked as he muttered what sounded like a threat in Greek.

Monroe and Renard both returned to their seats.

"What you like to hear the rest?' Izzy asked sarcastically.

" _Sigaṓ"_ Renard's voice cracked through the air like a whip **(A/N what Renard just said is Greek for keep silent)**

"The last bit is that we've learned Trubel's parentage. She is the daughter of King Fredrick Renard and Kelly Burkhardt. Trubel's our sister Nick," he said.

 **A/N its short and there's little new information I just wanted to get telling Nick and having at least Nick meet Izzy out of the way. I'll get back to telling the story next chapter. I won't bother writing out telling anyone else unless I get requests for it. I'll just skip to the Grimm gang figuring out what to do next if not.**


End file.
